In a wireless communication system, wireless base transceiver stations (BTS, or base stations) are deployed throughput an area receiving wireless coverage. The base stations connect to an antenna in close proximity to provide a wireless link to end-user equipment, such as cell phones, PDAs, laptops, and other devices operable for wireless communication. A plurality of base stations connect to a base station controller, and ultimately to a public access network for connectivity to a remote party to the communication (i.e. remote endpoint). The public access network is typically a packet switched network such as the Internet or smaller scale interconnection such as intranets, extranets, virtual private networks (VPNs) and others.
While the individual wireless links between the user devices and the base station are typically single user, the communications between the base station and the base station controller, and between the base station controller and the network are often handled by high-speed trunk lines adapted to much more throughput (i.e. bandwidth). Frequently, such trunk lines are leased lines operable to provide various transport levels (speed) and services at a corresponding cost. Accordingly, efficient usage of the trunk lines is desirable to minimize the total volume of transmitted information. Therefore, service providers frequently perform reduction and optimization techniques such as compression and encoding on the trunk lines to reduce the total bandwidth requirement of such trunk line communication.